The present invention relates to a headlight in particular for providing a high beam and a low beam in a vehicle, which has a reflector, a light source, and an adjusting device for adjusting the light source relative to the reflector between a position for the low beam and a position for the high beam.
Such a headlight is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 44 35 507 A1. In this reference the light source is movable in direction of the optical axis of the reflector and also vertically to the optical axis of the reflector. For performing the movement oriented vertically to the optical axis, the light source is turnable about an axis arranged perpendicular to the optical axis of the headlight. An electric motor is connected with the light source at a distance from the axis and turns the light source about the axis. For converting the rotary movement of the electric motor into the turning movement of the light source, it is proposed in this reference to use a thread, a transmission, a coulisse guide or a cam disk, etc. With the corresponding control of the electric motor the light source is moved to the position for the low beam or to the position for the high beam.